


Night Waves

by JenCollins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Depression, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Sleepless night, Sleepy Boys, Supportive Castiel (Supernatural), am talks, emotional rant, good boyfriends, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:35:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29884665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenCollins/pseuds/JenCollins
Summary: Dean is not doing well, but Cas is there to help.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	Night Waves

**Author's Note:**

> wasn't doing too well myself and somehow this came out

\- Cas, you awake? - Dean whispered in the dark.

There was no response but the Angel shifted closer to Dean, letting the side of his face rest right in between Dean’s shoulder blades.

Dean hummed, liking the weight settling over his body.

He could have never imagined that it would ever feel so good to sleep in one bed with someone, even more if that someone decided to use him as a pillow, resting half their body all over Dean’s.

But here he was, being lulled into calm by simply feeling the extra weight and heat laid over his back.

But his mind was still too big a mess to allow him any sleep.

He sighed, blinking once, staring at the opposite wall.

\- Do you ever feel like everything’s too much? Like you don’t feel heavy, nor empty or numb. You just, I don’t know, you just are and it’s too much and not enough but you just are and you don’t want to be. You are squished in between all these feelings, feeling of too much and too numb. Your head’s a mess and chest is tight and you can’t decide on anything at all. You can’t cry, you can’t talk, you can’t scream, you can’t sleep or be productive. It’s like you have been put on standby, just simply being there, squished in between the lines. And this feeling really sucked. - Dean let out a shuddery breath.

There was no replay, no shifting around.

Dean knew that Cas was probably asleep but somehow he just needed to get it all out, even if he had no idea how.

\- Sometimes you think that even crying would help but you feel too empty or too deep to cry. You want to fall asleep but you just can’t and what would sleep give you? Only nightmares that would lead your mind to be an even bigger mess. So what should we do in times like these? Simply existing there without any want of doing so. What should we do? Someone should have given us a manual to know how to operate these damn emotions. - Dean pushed his face deeper into the pillow, trying his best not to shift his body too much so not to wake Cas up.

He lay like that, his face pressed into a pillow, not breathing, feeling oxygen leaving his lungs, starting to ache.

All of sudden he felt arms sneaking around his waist and soft kisses being pressed against the nape of his neck.

He was pulled backward, softly, till his body was now resting half on top of Cas chest.

Cas planted one hand over Dean’s chest, right where his heart was skipping beats, while with another gripping Dean’s waist.

He nuzzled against Dean’s neck, his breath ghosting against Dean’s ear, sending a shiver down his spine.

\- Breath. - Cas murmured against Dean’s ear, his voice heavy with sleep.

\- Sorry. - Dean murmured back, staying still for a moment but Cas’ firm hold didn’t loosen.

Dean shifted around, now fully facing Cas.

He couldn’t see anything at all in the dark but it still felt better to just gaze at Cas even while he didn’t see him.

Cas started to run his fingers through Dean’s hair, he planted a soft kiss against Dean’s forehead.

\- In these moments you just need to remember how to breathe. It’s like you are in the open water, on the edge of sinking, all you need to do is hang on, keep your nose above water and remember to breathe. Hold on. Because it will change. This feeling will pass. Maybe not anytime soon, but it will. But no matter what, you can’t give up. - Cas’ voice was sobering up, soon enough all the trace of sleep gone.

Somehow even in the dark, Dean could feel Cas burning look.

Dean opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out so he just pushed himself forward, kissing Cas softly but with urgency.

Cas pulled Dean in, answering his kiss with matching urgency and softness.

\- I love you. - Dean breathed out in between kisses.

\- I love you. - Cas growled out, catching Dean’s bottom lip in between his teeth.

They hold on to each other, getting lost into kisses that varied in between soft and urgent and passionate and heated.

They kisses for a long time, till slowly their kisses start to grow sloppier and laced with sleep.

In just a couple minutes they were laying as a tangled mess of limbs, their lips brushing together while both were being pulled into sleep.

In the morning Dean will act like nothing has happened, still not feeling fully comfortable speaking his emotions, but he will be glad that Cas was there.

He was always glad for his Angel, fallen or not, to catch him whenever he was falling.

**Author's Note:**

> hugs?


End file.
